Reenactment
by psychadelic
Summary: Gibbs needs a little reminder to jog his memory [sorry couldn't comeup with a better summary] kibbs


Disclaimer: Regretfully I do not own anything but the plot or sometime lack of.

A/N: Not really a plot here just some things that were running in my mind and I couldn't get it out so here it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the far corner of the secluded part of the restaurant, reading the case file that on one of the other teams had asked him for help on. Usually he stayed at work to work on cold cases but today he needed a change of atmosphere. He definitely needed a change of scenery, not that the restaurant provided one but at least he was not distracted from his reading by the pretty brunette usually sitting across him when he was at work.

He had chosen this particular restaurant because it was not in the busy city area and was not a usual night hotspot frequented by the very young crowd of people that he sometimes felt out of place with. It was one of those places where the owner of the place knew all his customers by name and he made them feel at home in his restaurant. He was almost sure that none of his team mates knew about this place so there was no chance that they would have come here before or even in the future.

He sat there reading the page in his hand, trying to see what the others had missed and made notes to remind him to check on some facts when he got back to work. He didn't notice the group of young men that had entered the restaurant and had occupied the table just a few feet away from him until the noise level had reached a disturbing height, and he could not concentrate. He looked up at them and simply shook his head, thinking that his senior agent would have fitted in wee with the group.

Ordering his umpteenth cup of coffee he started again in the papers before him, but his thoughts were interrupted by the image if the small, petite brunette with dark, warm brown eyes and dimpled left cheek when she smiled, invading his brain and rendering it useless to do anything else. There was no way that he was going to get any more work done now so he gathered up all his documents and arranged them neatly in a pile and placed them back into the folder.

A few minutes later another group of people entered the restaurant and he quickly recognized them as his team. "So much for them not knowing about this place" he thought to himself. It looked like they had all come straight from the office, seeing that they were still all dressed in their formal attire.

They did not notice him sitting in the corner and made their way to a table a bit of a distance from his, and sat down with Kate in between Tony and McGee. Gibbs wondered to himself that if he had been there would she have sat next to him or not? They all looked calm and happy with Abby and Tony talking most of the time as usual and Kate and McGee joining in at regular intervals.

The restaurant owner came out a few minutes later and smiled when he saw Kate and came over to talk to her. Gibbs saw her get up and hug the older man and smile at him and felt a pang of jealousy when he saw her follow the man to the counter to continue their conversation and place an order at the same time. Back at the table the other three were wondering who this guy was besides for being the owner and how did he know Kate.

As she made her way to the counter with the man the young group of guys that had come in earlier also noticed Kate. "Wow she is…. Sexy" came one of the comments followed by, "I wonder what it would be like to get to first base with her," and "I wouldn't mind waking up next to her every morning!" and the more they drank the more lewd and descriptive the comments became.

It took all of the strength that Gibbs had to restrain himself from walking over t their table and punching out the life of one of the boys. He looked at Kate and then noticed that what they had said was in fact true – she was really sexy and the way her clothes were sitting on her now did nothing to hide that and he knew that he had also thought about what it would be like to get to first base with her… ever since the emergency blow on The Philadelphia.

"Well now was a good time to find" he thought "and get her away from the old man that she was still speaking to." He stood up and made his way to where she was standing, clearing his throat as he passed the group of boys making them turn their attention to him. He drew to his full height as he walked the rest of the way toward her, hoping that it would make him look more impressionable.

When he came up to her he placed his hand on her waist and greeted her, "Hi Kate, didn't think I'd ever see you here!" he smiled impishly and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Gibbs how did you know we were here?" she asked him. "He didn't know Caitlin" the owner said "he's been sitting here for a while now working on some case." "And you are? Gibbs questioned "Relax Gibbs he's a friend of my dad," Kate replied before Gibbs gave him the stare he usually reserved for Tony.

He started drawing circles on her skin under her shirt on her waist making Kate extremely nervous and confused, although she liked the sensation of his hands on her body. "Would you like to join the rest of us Gibbs?" she asked him trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "Not really" he answered still drawing circles.

"Kate do you remember that case on The Philadelphia?" he changed the topic. "Yes Gibbs I do why do you ask?" They had solved the case and saved the whole ship. Why was he bringing it up now? "Do you remember the emergency blow?" he continued lazily and his lip curling at the side. "Yes!" she replied unsure of where this was going. "Well I remember some of it and would really like a re-enactment of it so I can remember it better!" he said seriously

He pulled her as close to him as he cloud not wanting anything to be able to pass through them. Her breath caught and her heart rate sped up, as she took in his scent – coffee and sawdust, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach as her lips grazed his neck. It was not a gesture that she had planned or that he had expected but it led to the next escapade.

Slowly he inched his face closer to hers, making her wait in anticipation for what was about to follow. "I think I'm getting some of my memory back" he whispered to her. "I'm not" she played along. She placed her hands on his chest taking a hold of his shirt and gripping it lightly and pulling him closer to her.

When he could not keep the tension anymore he slowly lowered his mouth to hers and just brushed her lips with his, moving away for a while making her wait for the next installment. She did not have to wait long as his mouth found hers and he kissed her to his hearts content for a very, very long time. When the oxygen deficit in their lungs was too much to bear they finally drew away from each other. "Wow" she said, remembering that she had said that on The Philadelphia. "That's what they all say" he played along.

Remembering that she was there with the rest of the team, she said, "I'm hungry are you ready to eat?" "Sure" he replied but just one more thing for me to do. Without letting go of her he led her toward the table that was occupied by the guys making the lewd comments. "Hey guys, the next time you people decide to start speaking about other people's girlfriends be sure that none of their boyfriends are present or you would be as lucky as you were this time! And one more thing, if you even tried anything with my girlfriend Kate here, she would have kicked your asses."

Kate blushed at the comment, thinking "did he just call me his girlfriend?" Before she could ask him he said "Don't make me second guess my decision Kate! And yes I am serious." They made their way back to the rest of the team and sat down with Gibbs making sure that Kate was sitting in between him and Abby.

"What was that all about Boss?" Tony asked. Those guys needed a demonstration on how to treat ladies Tony and so we decided to re-enact what happened on The Philadelphia, with a few minor changes in the script. "Kate you didn't tell me about that!" Abby said shocked. "Abby not everything can be shared all the time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to press the little button that says reviews and leave your comments behind. Tell me if it's hood or bad or just average. Any feedback would be nice.

Thanks psychadelic


End file.
